


Folly

by tungstenpincenez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Loki barges into the throne room to confront his imbecile brother.





	Folly

The cadence of conversation ceased abruptly as Loki entered and approached the throne, brow furrowed, lips tight.

“Why has our son been banished to Midgard, Thor?” he demanded, disdaining the custom of acknowledgement to gain an audience with the regent.

Thor frowned. “Our son has not been banished. Though you have little regard for the realm, its recent unrest is known to you. I have merely granted his petition to observe and, if so required, judiciously intervene in their affairs to avoid further conflict.” His frown deepened at Loki’s hiss of displeasure. “He has proved himself capable in judgement and tact. Surely he would be the ideal chancellor and protector for Midgard.”

Loki scoffed. “I do not question my son’s fitness for the task. I question your lack of forethought. Had you conferred with me as to your intentions, I could have ensured no further harm would come to the realm.” He arched a brow. “Or has your affection for those mortals so waned that you care not of the fate that awaits them?”

“I do not—”

“I have been waiting this long hour for my wayward pupil to appear to resume his lessons. In my seach, I found this—” He held up a hastily written note. “—to bid us farewell. Have you forgotten, _hjarta minn_ , that where Mycroft goes, his brother must needs follow, if only to ensure that our eldest would find his appointment sufficiently challenging?” 

Thor paled. About the throne room, a soft lament sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, don't YOU see how the Holmes brothers could be the result of such a union? :P
> 
> There's now a tongue-in-cheek sequel, [Dynamics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10985466).


End file.
